Blind love
by minami juuji
Summary: Ran works in a laboratory and deals with chemicals. Ken pays him a visit and gets into an accident. (poor Kenken, anyway, this fic is A/U, so if this is weird, BLAME IT ON THE MUSE)
1. Makkura total darkness

Title: Blind Love

Author: Minami Juuji

Disclaimers: Oh! A shooting star! I'll make a wish! (clasps hands together for dramatic effects) "Please make Weiss Kreuz mine! Especially Kenken!"

(after approximately 5 seconds…..)

"SHINE!"

à okay, okay! Geese can't a person just wish? Stupid Ran… Why are you so jealous anyway? Besides I'm more in favor of you and Ken…

*Weiss not mine but this stupid fic is mine…

Notes: Look I'm uploading many stories today! (Too much tension from my exam…) Oh and this is **alternate universe (blame it on the muse)**

Chapter 1: **makkura (total **darkness)****

Ran is in his laboratory currently working on a very important project… when suddenly out of nowhere hands cover his eyes! He gave out a sigh and finally said "Koi, I'm busy."

That was when Ken, stepped back and said in a childish manner "But your always busy!"

Then brunette walked towards the door all the while pouting like a little kid. Ran caught glimpse of him smiled and raise his hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry Ken… but this is very important and if I don't work, how am I supposed to give you all the things you want?"

"But all I want is you!" Ken said with tears starting to fill his eyes. Ran saw this and he was starting to panic so he just said what first came into his head.

"Okay, you could stay in here."

Ran thought about what he had said and added cautiously, "Just be careful, there are lots of chemicals in here, I don't want you to get burned…"

Ken sat down beside Ran and intently looked at what the redhead was doing. His eyes were glued to the container and his eyes began to grow larger and larger until Ran got al little pissed of.

"Ken this might be boring you so why don't you just read some magazines? I have the new issue of the soccer magazine you like to read."

Ken's eyes grew bigger with that and Ran wondered if they would pop out of his eye sockets… Without a word Ken left his current position and began rummaging the magazine stack. He searched for a long time but he could not find the magazine so he returned to the redhead. Ran just gave out a small chuckle and pointed on the stack on top of the cabinet. It was higher that the brunette but Ran knew that nothing could come between Ken and his soccer magazine.

Ran returned to focusing the eye lens of his microscope towards the specimen. He was intently engrossed with his task, so he did not notice the brunette who was reaching for the magazine in vain. Ken leapt into the air and he finally got hold of his magazine. He was ready to go back when he heard a weird noise coming from the top of the cabinet. He looked up and saw a container getting off balance. He tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. The contents of the container fell on his face. He gave out a loud cry when he felt the chemical starting to sting his eyes.

"Ah!"

Ran turned his head towards Ken due to the sound and saw that the brunette was in great pain. He quickly rushed towards his side.

"Koi, koi, daijobu?"

Ran started to pull Ken's hands from his eyes but that only made Ken whimper in pain. 

"Wait here I'll call an ambulance"

Ken was so much in pain that he barely heard the voice of Ran. He heard his koi's footsteps moving away from him. He removed his hands from his face and tried to focus on his surroundings. All he saw was blurred images until he only saw… BLACK.

'Makkura' he told to himself before he lost consciousness.

A/n: Sorry for torturing Kenken. Anyway if anyone is wondering what Ran is doing in a laboratory, well all I can say is that he works in a laboratory and deals with many chemicals. He also is not that very tidy so ha just leaves his things all over the place. 

Word meanings: (In case anyone can't understand them)

SHINE- I think this means something like die. Koi- this word could mean love or carp. Daijobu- " Are you all right" or it can be used when answering that you are alright. Makkura- total darkness. 

*Please tell me what you think of this fic. The pretty review button is just down there. ; )


	2. Akari light

Blind Love

Author: Minami Juuji

Disclaimers: *weeps her heart out* "Oh why, can't I just have the Weiss boys for myself? Even just for an hour, a minute, just a second.

Notes: *too sad to make notes* 

Chapter 2: Akari (light)

            The room looked dark and his vision was blurred, although Ken knew that he could see a figure sleeping at the far bottom end of his bed. He tried to reach for it but he couldn't. He felt so weak and drained. So he decided to call out the person whom he thought the figure was.

            "Ran…" his voice trailed off. The figure was awaken by Ken's voice and rubbed his eyes to remove his sleepiness.

            "Ohayo Kenken. Glad to see you're finally awake."

            Kenken? He thought. The only person who calls him that nickname was his friend Yohji.

            "Yohji?"

            "Hai Kenken?"

            "Is it really still dark?" he asked fearing the inevitable.

            "No not really… Why do you ask?" the blond looked at Ken with confusion then realized what the problem was.

            "Don't worry Kenken. It's just the sunglasses the doctors put on your eyes when they removed your bandages. Don't worry you'll be able to get rid of them soon." He replied with an assuring smile.

            Ken was relieved to hear this, but something still bothered him.

            "Ran… Doku?"

            Yohji heard this and his jovial face was suddenly filled with an unexplained sadness.

            "He disappeared after your accident." He finally stated.

            Ken wanted to cry but decided not to because he felt a sudden sting in his eyes. 

            "Ran thought that I was going to be blind for good didn't he? That's why he disappeared…" Ken thought out loud.

            Yohji just stared at his friend with sympathy. They really did not know the real reason for the redhead's disappearance but what Ken said may have been it.

            "He always said that I had beautiful eyes…" Ken said absently.

            " I don't blame him though, if I was in his case, I'd have second thoughts about having a blind lover. Too much work." Ken said in sarcasm. 

            "Yohji! Don't  make that face! I am okay! At least I am not blind! I can find another boyfriend in no time! I do have many suitors you know!" 

            Yohji was just purely dumfounded by the brunette's sudden mood shift but decided to say nothing.

            "Ah… Yotan? Could you get me some food, Onegai? I'm hungry." 

            The blond was interrupted in his course of thoughts and nodded.

            "What would you like to eat?"

            "I want 5 ramens that they sell in that store beside the park."

            The store beside the park!? But that was blocks away. He looked at Ken and sighed. 'Must be depressed to have such an appetite' he thought.

            "What flavor?"

            "All!"

            "Okay, okay you win. Just get some rest while I'm gone okay?"

            Ken just smiled in response. Yohji pulled his coat from the chair beside him and stalked towards the door. Ken was not really looking at the door because he seemed like he was looking at his blanket. When he heard the door click, all his emotions finally broke out remembering what he said earlier.

            "Many suitors, but no one of them is like him." He said to no one in particular. He felt dampness on his face so he knew that he was crying. He made no move to stop the tears from flowing because the pain in his eyes were not there anymore. All he could feel was the ache in his heart.

            " I thought you loved me… could you not accept me if I became blind." 

            He felt so tired so he just decided to sleep the pain away.

A/n: I know, I know, that was just so drama-ish, but what can I do? I just love to torture Kenken.

Review onegai. (* , *)

The pretty review button is just down there…  


End file.
